Power Rangers Hexagon
by RemyCool
Summary: Based on the original concept by Amit Bhaumik, this is my take on what was intended to be the 11th season of Power Rangers. After the events of 'Forever Red', Tommy Oliver proposes a new direction for the Rangers and, ultimately, the world. However, not everyone agrees with Tommy's visions...
1. Chapter 1

**The following story is based on the abandoned Hexagon plan for Power Rangers - season 11 as originally envisioned by Amit Bhaumik. It was meant to be a follow up to Forever Red and tie together plot points from all ten previous seasons of Power Rangers. For more info on Hexagon, you can visit post/38658236644/hexagon and read all about it, why it never came to be and why it can only exist here in fan fiction. I felt I should make note of this so that credit can go where credit is due. Note: I neither own Power Rangers or any related characters. They are the property of Saban Brands.**

* * *

"If there's one thing we should take away from this incident, it's that these threats have the ability to resurface and that we need to be ready to deal with them at a moment's notice. That's why I've gathered you here together today."

In a private meeting room in a nondescript office building in Los Angeles, Tommy Oliver addressed a small group of people. It had been a matter of days since the incident on the moon with the remaining generals of the Machine Empire and the event had taught him something: there is no escaping your past and no hiding from your destiny. He was now, and always would be, a Ranger. Many considered him the greatest Ranger and it was time he started acting like it, living up to the legacy that he had unknowingly fostered.

That was why he had gathered these people here today. He looked around the table at the allies assembled: Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers, leaders of the Silver Guardians, Captain Bill Mitchell and Angela Rawlings of Project Lightspeed, and his former teammates, Jason Lee Scott and Billy Cranston.

"What I'm proposing is a new team of Rangers, but different than we've done it before. It won't be just a handful of people against the universe anymore. I believe that if we pool our knowledge and resources together, the Rangers can become a proactive force for good, responding to threats before they cause the damage our previous enemies have been allowed to."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Captain Mitchell.

Tommy activated the projector and it began to display an image for a massive six-sided structure. "Welcome to the Hexagon, my proposed headquarters for the new Ranger Initiative. From here, I intend to train and monitor the next generation of Power Rangers, possibly all future generations of Rangers. No more isolated teams dealing with isolated threats. Our enemies have always been out to conquer the Earth so we show them that Earth is ready for anything they can throw at us."

"It's an interesting proposal, Tommy" Billy chimed in, "but where do we come into this?"

"All of you have something unique to offer this organization. Billy, you and Mrs. Rawlings are among the finest technical minds on the planet. I want you to head up the technical division of the organization and create the equipment our Rangers will need to face these threats. Wes, your father's company, combined with Project: Lightspeed can offer the resources we'll need to get started. Captain Mitchell has many connections within the government that can help us out. Wes and Eric have proven themselves as effective leaders who, along with Jason, can train our Rangers for action."

Everyone seemed to nod in approval, with the exception of Jason. Tommy continued to display slides as he further explained his proposal. Finally, the lights resumed in the room as he turned to the assembled group. "So that's the gist of it. You all have copies of the proposal if you want to look it over further or if you have any questions."

It was Wes who spoke first. "Well, I've heard all I need to. I like the idea of doing the same kind of work Eric and I have been doing on a larger scale. I'll have to talk it over with my father, but I think I can safely say we're in." Eric, seated next to Wes, nodded his approval.

"Lightspeed will be happy to donate any resources you need. Mrs. Rawlings and I are at your disposal, Mr. Oliver," replied Mitchell.

"Likewise," Billy added. "I'm excited to lend my expertise to this project. I'm already full of ideas on how we can improve Ranger tech." Tommy smiled at his old friend and the others, excited at the prospect of this new team.

"No."

Every eye in the room turned to Jason. He stared at Tommy with a stern look. "No what, Jase?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm not in."

Tommy, a look of disappointment on his face, asked "Why not, man? I figured this would be right up your alley."

"Look, I like the idea of all of us working together and fighting the good fight, but you're talking about turning this into a military organization. I'm not down with that. I'm out." He stood up and walked towards the door. Before walking out, he added, "I hope you all know what you're getting yourselves into."

Tommy watched after him as he left. "Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed." turning to the others, he continued, "In any case, I have contingencies for this and I'm pleased to hear you're all on board. I have some arrangements to make and then we can begin. I'll be in touch with all of you directly."

Everyone left the room, excited about the new work they would be doing. Only Billy remained behind to speak with Tommy. "Without Jason, what next?"

"We need someone to train these new recruits. We need to find Ninjor. He's the key to everything."

"Okay, but are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, Billy. The world needs us. Project: Hexagon is officially a go."

He and Billy left the building and headed out to start their new venture.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. If you liked it, please leave feedback.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**As there isn't much info on the Hexagon plan to work with, I've decided to incorporate elements of Ninja Storm into the story so I have a little more to work with. I hope everyone is liking the tale so far. I'll do my best to update as often as I can. In the meantime, here's chapter two. Enjoy. Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban Brands and everything presented is is without profit. **

* * *

With the combined resources of Bioware and Lightspeed, it didn't take long to get Hexagon up and running. Thanks to Bill Mitchell's connections, they soon had support from NASADA, the armed forces and various other groups. Before long, Tommy had found Ninjor, who was eager to pledge his assistance.

Six months after the incident on the moon, Hexagon was fully operational. Built over the ashes of the former Command Center, it was Tommy's hope that it would symbolize all the Rangers stood for as well as all they could hope to become. His dreams were now realized…except for one thing.

"Commander Oliver," said Tommy's aide, a pretty auburn-haired young woman whose name he was still trying to remember.

"Yes," he replied.

"The recruits are assembled in the main training room. Ninjor is waiting for you there along with Sergeants Collins and Meyers." Her expression grew nervous, but also rather excited. "Is today the day? The day you're choosing them?"

Tommy stood from his desk and strode out of his office. "It would appear so, Miss…"

"Ziktor. Hayley Ziktor."

"Come on then, Haley. We're about to witness history in the making."

In the training room, Wes and Eric stood in front of a dozen cadets. They were divided into groups of four, each group wearing a different colored training uniform. Ninjor stood off to one side, quietly observing the cadets. On the far wall, a door slid open and Tommy entered, followed by Haley. He strode forward until he reached the center of the room. He felt a little nervous as all eyes were on him, but he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Good morning, cadets. Thank you all for coming. You've all been training very hard for the last few months and today is the day we see the final results of that training. All of you have worked hard to get here and all of you will continue to be vital to this organization, but only three of you will take your place as the newest generation of Power Rangers."

He paused for a moment as he let this sink in among the recruits. He had already read the evaluations of all of them, along with the notes provided by Wes, Eric and Ninjor. He had a good idea who he wanted to be on the team, but he still wanted everyone to have a fair shot.

"I'm going to have you break into pairs, after which we'll begin you're final evaluations. You'll be facing off against each other in an elimination tournament. The last one standing in each group will be our new Rangers. Good luck to all of you."

He and Haley made their way to an observation booth on the room's upper level where Ninjor joined them. Tommy glanced at his old friend and teacher before returning his gaze to the recruits. "What do you think?"

"You already know my stance on this matter, Tommy. I have faith that the ones I have been watching will be triumphant. I have sensed great destiny in them."

"What about the rest of this? You think it'll run smoothly?"

"That is something I can't say for certain. You know the future is ever changing."

Tommy said nothing, simply watching as his students began to square off.

First was the Yellow group. According to Ninjor, these students represented the element of earth. Billy and Angela had some exciting ideas in mind for their Zord, representing the mighty lion. The first round went fairly quickly, with two cadets left facing off: a tall, burly looking cadet and a smaller, leaner young man with wavy brown hair and a goofy grin. Tommy vaguely recalled the larger cadet being named Sharpe, a fitting name with his sharp, cold features. The other cadet was named Waldo Brooks, though he preferred to be called Dustin. Tommy remembered him as one of the students Ninjor had been observing.

The fight commenced with Sharpe quickly gaining the advantage over Dustin, though Dustin persevered and soon overcame the larger student. After winning the bout, Dustin was visibly excited and Ninjor seemed pleased. Tommy enjoyed the young man's enthusiasm and knew it would be a valuable asset to the team.

Next was the Blue group, representing the element of water. The winner from this group would become the Blue Ranger and command the new Dolphin Zord being designed by Billy and his new protégé, Cameron. The fights in this group proceeded quickly, with a blonde named Tori Hanson winning. This came as no surprise to Tommy, as the girl was a surfer and seemed quite at home in the water. She was a levelheaded girl who would provide the team with balance.

Finally, was the Red group. This was the most crucial group of all, Tommy knew, as the winner from this group would become the Red Ranger and the leader of the team. This Ranger would pilot the Hawk Zord as their element was air. Tommy had his eye on a cadet named Tom Cruz, who had passed every evaluation with flying colors. He was a natural leader who Tommy was sure would prevail. He wasn't surprised when it came down to Cruz and a cadet named Shane Clarke. Shane was a good cadet but he was a little too serious. Tommy wasn't sure if he would be a good leader.

The battle between the two students was a fierce one and both combatants were evenly matched. Each was a master of his element and fought with courage and determination. As the battle wore on, however, Tommy could see a distinct shift in their personalities and their temperaments. Cruz grew more agitated the longer it took to beat Shane, while Shane seemed to become more alive as the match drew on.

Finally, Cruz's agression got the better of him and left Shane an opening, which he was quick to capitalize on, taking Cruz down with a swift back kick. The other cadet went down hard and got up with a blaze of anger in his eyes. He looked like he was about to do something until Eric walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Cruz clamed down and walked away, but not without a glance or two at Shane.

Tommy rejoined the group and addressed them. "You've all done well and I couldn't be prouder of you. The ones who didn't make Ranger, don't get down. You will all still be vital to this organization. Return to your dorms for now and Sergeants Collins and Meyers will contact you later on about your duty assignments." With that, nine cadets stood and left the training room, leaving only Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"As for you three, congratulations are in order. You're about to become a part of a much bigger world. You three have proven yourselves as masters of air, water and earth and you've shown that you have the courage and determination to achieve victory. Let me be the first to welcome you as the newest Power Rangers."

The three shared smiles with each other as Tommy motioned to Haley. She pressed a button and a young man in glasses entered. "Greetings, Rangers. My name is Cameron, though you may call me Cam. I'll be one of your technical advisors from here on out." He stepped forward and revealed a small round box. Opening the lid, he presented it to the three cadets. "These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers. Once you activate them by saying 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form', you'll be transformed into Ninja Power Rangers." He presented each with a morpher. "Good luck to you, out there."

Tommy turned to address his new Rangers, but was interrupted by Haley. "Commander Oliver, we've received word of a distubance on the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor. It looks like a monster attack."

"Looks like it's time to get to business, team. Report to the hangar at once. It's time for action."

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this installment. Please leave feedback on the way out. -RC**


End file.
